(Book) The Trials
The Trials, full name 'The Trials of Judgement', is a work of fiction by the Lesser Kingdom Coltarian philosopher and author of fiction Brita Adarew. It is considered an allegorical take on 'Paramac's Judgement', the idea that Paramac as 'Change Bringer' puts factions into conflict in order to weigh their devotion to his ideals and to him. It is commonly seen as being a response to the tumultuous period in which he lived, in living memory of the fall of the northern city states of Paramacca and Rubellium. Adarew was deeply troubled by the stories of their destruction, and spent his life trying to reconcile his devout religious beliefs with the apparent wrath of the gods during these and previous calamities. Adarew is commonly considered a far better philosopher than he is a writer, with The Trials attracting scorn from the reading public for being both too complex in narrative, and yet very poor in actual writing quality. Many historical anachronisms pervade the novel, leading to some modern critics such as E.P. Whickpringle to suggest that the work "had more of Adarew's own times in it than he would dare admit to, both in setting and in underlying themes. The story is less Kalatossica than it is Coolgate and Castle." It is still taught in schools and universities for its illustrative value as a philosophical and theological tool, however it is notorious for its supposed ability to make school children cry from boredom. Synopsis The plot is set in the ancient Argaivian city state of Kalatossica under the reign of the fictional queen Katolia. It concerns two of the queen's favourite royal guards: The handsome, religiously devout and loyal young soldier Aescassos, and the battle-hardened, god-cursing and opportunistic veteran Daemios. It is a time of civil unrest, with the queendom is in turmoil in the aftermath of the War of the Sapphire Brooch. Over the course of two nights, the two guards are visited as they take turns to watch by the throne room gate. On the first night, Daemios is met by a man who he recognises as an old comrade who he had fought alongside at the fall of Mésoukeanisi. This man, he thought was dead. However the old comrade assures him that he must be mistaken, and Daemios discusses the affairs of the world to him in a cynical fashion, even scorning the man's suggestion that Paramac may bring change. On the second night, Aescassos is visited by his wife, Daemitra. She claims she had to see him because she feared that he might be killed by an assassin in such terrible times as this. She begs him to be careful, and he assures her that Paramac would not let him die because he is a devout worshipper and keen soldier. Both visitors are clad in red, although neither soldier directly comments on it. Although never clarified directly, it is strongly implied by Adarew that these visitors are manifestations of Paramac. In the novel's climax, an assassin enters the palace, only to be confronted by Aescassos outside of the throne room. Aescassos declares that with Paramac by his side, he cannot be felled, and that he shall do his duty to defend the queen. However he is killed during his speech by the assassin, who continues on into the throne room. Daemios too draws his sword, but upon the assassin's declaration that he shall slay the queen to bring about change, he lays down his sword and lets the assassin slay Katolia, realising that his resentment of the war and the subsequent unrest is contradictory to his job as a protector of the same social order he despises. After the queen is dead, he slays the assassin and sits upon the throne to deliver a monologue declaring that he shall become the new king of Kalatossica. Category:Books Category:Pemblish Politics Category:Theology